Gone
by The Palindrome
Summary: Voldemort is gone, but Harry still feels somthing weighing him down. What is this strange feeling he has? Is his destiny really complete?


Harry fidgeted in his seat. Something was wrong. He had tried to explain the foreign feeling that seemed to infect his veins to Ron and Hermione, but they had just given him a look and passed him a goblet of alcohol, telling him to celebrate. He was the guest of honor, after all.  
  
Harry had tried to join in the festivities held in his honor. He had tried to squash the bad feeling that nagged in the back of his brain, but no matter how hard he tried, the feeling wouldn't leave.  
  
Harry skimmed the ballroom, studying each familiar face. His eyes landed on the huddle of Weasleys in a corner, eating at a large table. As he counted the number of redheads, his heart tugged as though pulled by invisible strings. Arthur and Bill would be absent from their number forever. Harry forced his eyes to move on, noticing every space where a smiling face should be. There had been so many casualties of the war.  
  
Harry looked down into his drink, searching for something, but what he did not know. The war had claimed so many lives, but for what? So those remaining could forget about them? So he could celebrate avenging them? He hoped this wasn't the case because he didn't feel very happy about what he had done, no matter how many people told him he had done the right thing. Inside he knew he was a murderer.  
  
Yes, he, the Great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, had done what he was prophesized to do and killed the evil snake, Lord Voldemort. In fact he had killed the bastard with his own hands. Harry had watched as the life slowly drained out of the most powerful wizard of the time. Harry could almost feel his enemy's throat in his hands.  
  
Harry shivered. He should be proud of ridding the would of such an evil being, but he could not bring himself to feel good about murder.  
  
Harry lifted his eyes once again to those in the Ministry hall. He was sitting at a table raised above the rest and had a good view of the dance floor. His two best friends were sharing a dance in the middle and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow loomed above him, and Harry turned his head to meet the twinkling blue eyes of his former headmaster.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I see you've decided to sit this dance out. Heaven knows you've probably tired of all the parties you've been to."  
  
"Yes, well... one can only dance so much before their feet fall off," Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"Well said, my boy. Oh! It appears Minerva has had a bit too much to drink," the old wizard said nodding toward the tipsy professor. "I best go rescue her before she embarrasses herself."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes. Oh, and professor?"  
  
Albus turned to face him, his features calm.  
  
"I would like to thank you. For all that you've done for me, I mean. I know I haven't always seemed grateful..." he trailed off at a loss for words.  
  
"You are most very welcome Mr. Potter. Goodbye," the bearded wizard replied, the twinkle dampened slightly from his misty eyes.  
  
Harry watched the old wizard leave, for some reason feeling as though it were for the last time. He supressed a yawn as he stood up and stressed, ready to go back to the Burrow for a restful night's sleep before another day of searching for a home of his own. He made his way down the dais, politely answering to anyone who addressed him. When he reached the Weasley's table he informed them he would be returning home and told them to enjoy the rest of the party. He shook each of the men's hands and gave both of the Weasley women a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. He bid them farewell and searched the crowd for his two best friends. After he spotted them, he pulled the two into a shadowy corner.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, confusion dotting her face.  
  
"Yeah, mate. What's up?" Ron added.  
  
"I'm leaving, and I just wanted to say..."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione prodded, now utterly baffled.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I- I need you to know that I love you two with all my heart and you two are the best friends a boy could have," Harry finished with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"We love you too mate," Ron added awkwardly and patted him nervously on the back.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "I better go. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye Harry," they called. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron in a loose hug as they watched Harry walk away.  
  
As soon as he left the noisy hall, Harry felt that bad feeling work its way into him. It almost seemed as though something was calling to him and Harry found himself taking a few steps down the hall, away from the entrance. Harry looked over his shoulder and, seeing no one, decided to follow the "feeling", if only for a little bit.  
  
Before long, Harry wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, intent on finding the source of what ever this feeling was. He wove through a maze of hallways until he reached a familiar door that seemed to pulse with a supernatural aura. As he reached out to open it, the door flew open of its own accord. Harry took a step back as he recognized his surroundings.  
  
Somehow, he had managed to find his way to the Department of Mysteries. In fact, he stood at the threshold of the very room that had haunted his dreams since fifth year. He stared, unseeing, at the veil which had taken the life of his dear godfather. The veil from which no one returned.  
  
Harry jumped as he heard the whispers that seemed otherworldly. It took him a moment to realize he had been subconsciously making his way toward the tattered arch.  
  
"You felt it too." It seemed more a question than a statement. Harry pivoted on his heel to see a blond stand and walk toward him.  
  
He recognized the girl. It was Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, his voice echoing ominously.  
  
Harry felt that feeling well up inside of him once again, but this time he seemed to understand it a bit more. It was as if the veil was calling him, like a siren's song. Maybe he should step through and reunite with all of those lost. Life no longer seemed important. It was so fragile. He would rather die on his own terms than leave it to chance.  
  
"You deserve it," Luna said, reading his thoughts. "I can hear them call you. It is time for your soul to be at peace." She seemed to understand him, what he felt and what he needed.  
  
"Will you join me?" Harry asked. "They call for you too, the whisperers."  
  
"I need to stay and explain. Then I will join you. We both lost our parents. I will explain to those who will never understand."  
  
"I'm not scared," Harry said surprised to find out that he wasn't.  
  
"That is because it is your time. I will join you Harry. It is my turn to be left behind. Everyone always leaves you behind to flounder; now you must go to those who left you. Who were taken from you."  
  
"I will see you soon Luna. Please explain to everyone that I love them."  
  
"Of course. Now go. I will see you soon."  
  
A moment of complete understanding passed through them. Harry walked slowly toward the dais and climbed until he was just before the veil. The whispers got louder and more enticing as he approached. He looked back once at Luna and said, "Thank you Luna. You are my light in the dark."  
  
With those words, Harry took the final step between himself and the veil. A bright light flashed, causing Luna to cover her eyes. When she opened them, Harry was gone.  
  
A/N: This wouldn't leave my head so I wrote it out. Feedback is appreciated. If I get enough reviews I will consider writing what happens on the other side of the veil. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
